


Baby Blue

by Trashy_McTrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kim Jungwoo, Age Play Caregiver Wong Yukhei | Lucas, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - College/University, Little Space, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Multi, NCT Dream - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Shy Lee Taeyong, im sorry, its pretty angsty, lee taeyong is loved and adored, lots of poly relationships cause i said so, mark is also pretty depressed, mark lee is stressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_McTrash/pseuds/Trashy_McTrash
Summary: A stubborn Mark Lee doesn't want to admit he's a little and drops one day when he forgets his keys. Lucas and Jungwoo find him and pick up the pieces.or the LuWoo caregivers/Mark baby fic that no one asked for





	1. It's okay to cry baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably really angsty. I didn't proof read so please tell me if I make any mistakes - all mistakes are mine cause I don't have a beta. 
> 
> quick clarification of this au - it is normal for people to be littles or caregivers but quite a few people have the status of neutral meaning they cant drop (Lol you thought) and everyone knows their status when they are very young ( its like a genetic trait or something)

It wasn’t something Mark Lee was proud of. In fact, it was part of him he wanted to remove. And no one would ever know if Mark could have his way, but the universe wasn’t siding with him on this one. Mark was what is commonly known as an adult baby or little. He needs to drop into a headspace of a small child to deal with stress. His first caregiver was a horny basted who often took advantage of Mark. Ever since that relationship Mark had given up the hope that someone would like him, which really sucks cause his roommate is really hot and so is his roommate’s boyfriend. He was always excited when Lucas had Jungwoo over because the two would fuss over him and include him in their cuddling and movie sessions. Jungwoo would either bring food or make some and it would be the only real meals that weren’t instant ramen that Mark would eat. As nice as it was Mark realized the two were just being nice when he’d close his eyes during the movies while cuddled up to one of them and one would lean over and kiss the other. Mark was the sad piece of ham in an otherwise happy sandwich. 

Right now, Mark wanted to die. He could hardly sleep that’s how stressed he was. He hadn’t eaten a full meal in weeks and was running on caffeine. Between university, homework, his part time job and being the president of the band club and sport club Mark was in over his head. He had all his exams this week and was certain he’d fail them. Mark could do everything but fail a class, yet he still was stressing over it. 

After a shit week all he wanted to do was close the store he worked at and go home. The last thing he needed was to see a girl walk into the shop with her boyfriend holding a giant stuffed bear. Mark hadn’t dropped in years. Anything he had once owned for little space had been given away or thrown out and he had started using bad diets and rubber bands snapping on his wrist to prevent himself from slipping. There are many who are open about being littles and many celebrities had openly spoken about it, but the abuse Mark had suffered made it all feel wrong. The bear had caught him off guard and he was slipping fast. He looked around and the pair left without buying anything. Mark closed the store early and made his way home.

By the time he got to his apartment he was on the brink of dropping. Mark rummaged through his bag for his keys, they weren’t there. With no keys Mark slid to the floor next to the door. He couldn’t help it and started to cry. The more he sobbed the more he slipped into headspace. The tears came like a burst dam, rapid and full force. The boy now in little space was no longer frustrated but scared because he was alone and couldn’t get to his apartment. Footsteps nearing him didn’t even register for the frightened little. 

“Lucas it is him, it’s Mark!” Mark’s head rose, and he looked at Jungwoo before sobbing harder.  
“My god, why are you crying Mark? What happened? Are you okay? Mark?” Lucas was crouched right in front of the little, worry leaving creases on his forehead.  
“Daddy?” the soft whisper had Lucas pull the younger into his arms even though as long as he'd known Mark he believed he was a neutral. Mark being a little didn't surprise Lucas but the boy had never seen him drop. the couple had talked about how they wanted a little in their lives but weren't willing to take one of Johnny's, no matter how much they liked them out of head space; Mark dropping made the couple want him that much more and since neither had their own little they were ready to spoil this one with all their love. Jungwoo unlocked the door and took Mark’s bag from where it lay next to him. Lucas attempted to carry the frightened boy inside but stopped when Mark sobbed as he tried to pick him up. Mark weakly pushed at his hand and sobbed harder, Lucas’ head snapped up to look at his boyfriend who was now a shade of white. 

Jungwoo was majoring in law and the current unit was abuse and littles. Mark just whimpered when Lucas let go of him and grabbed at his shirt to stop him from leaving. Mark started mumbling ‘sorry’s and Lucas felt his heart break. Jungwoo couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“Mark baby can we go inside? Let’s do that and we can have some food yeah?” Jungwoo’s soft voice seemed as loud as Lucas’ in the quiet of the hallway.  
“Appa, cawwy.” Came the soft reply. Lucas moved so Jungwoo could pick the boy up and moved inside with the two to the lounge room. Mark was still softly hiccupping from crying so hard and Lucas rubbed his back while Jungwoo walked with him. When they reached the lounge Jungwoo placed the little in Lucas’ arms on the couch and placed Mark’s bag in his room. He walked around the room looking for where his little space belongings would be but found nothing. Jungwoo sighed and made a mental note to buy all the things Mark would need and walked back into the lounge room to see Lucas cradling the younger male who was sucking his thumb. He crouched in front of the little and smiled at him, the little slowly smiled back. Mark wriggled in Lucas’ arms and giggled softly when his stomach was tickled by the older. Jungwoo stood and placed a kiss on Lucas’ lips before dropping a kiss on Mark’s hairline.

“Appa nooooo, where you go?” Mark’s whine was full of fear instead of the cute poutiness expected of a little.  
“I’m just going to make you some yummies for dinner, okay?” He replied while facing the youngest. Mark seemed to weigh this up with whatever was troubling him and nodded before turning back to Lucas, “Daddy can we pway game?” Lucas’ smile had never been this big. Jungwoo left the two to play. Almost an hour later and Jungwoo came out with plenty of food for the three of them. Mark was fed by both Jungwoo and Lucas in turns and they all ate happily. 

“Lu, he has nothing for little space. Not even a stuffed toy.” Jungwoo whispered to his partner as they watched the youngest play with some colors and a spare book Lucas had found. The tallest merely shook his head and sighed, “Unfortunately I’m not even surprised. I’m gonna call up Johnny and see if he or Taeyong could bring round some supplies until he’s got his own.” Jungwoo watched the other pull out his phone and smile at Mark before leaving the room. On his way out, he ruffled Mark’s hair and the younger turned to Jungwoo pouting,  
“Appa, Daddy messed up my hair.” It was plain adorable and Jungwoo decided he would just soak this in while he could. Mark was just so precious. 

There was a knock on the door twenty minutes later, which sounded loud in the otherwise quite apartment at 7:30, and in came Johnny, Taeyong, Taeil, and Doyoung. Mark looked up from Lucas’ lap where he was animatedly explaining a drawing he had done only to start crying because of the strangers. Jungwoo was about to help Lucas calm him down when Taeil walked towards him and smiled at the little. He sat cross legged right in front of Lucas and Mark. 

“Hi little one. My name is Taeil, what’s your name?” The question had Mark cuddle closer into Lucas but answer none the less. “I’m Mark.” Cooing was heard from every person in the house minus Mark who was completely confused. The older males were all stood around the lounge room, moving to sit comfortably only once Mark smiled shyly from where he was hiding against Lucas at one of Taeil’s antics. 

“So… When did this,” Johnny motioned at the boy still seated in Lucas’ lap, “become a thing?” Taeyong made a strangled sound and hit Johnny, muttering something about being subtle. Jungwoo shrugged before bracing himself for the mum attack he was about to unleash. Sighing he looked at Johnny, Taeyong and Doyoung before saying, “We came home to Mark,” he paused and looked at aforementioned little before looking back at his hyungs, “curled up next to the door sobbing horribly. He was so scared…” The elders all looked at each other before motioning for Jungwoo to continue, but Jungwoo just shook his head after all he wasn’t sure if Mark’s bad reaction to being picked up came from abuse or just him freaking out because of his crying. Both Doyoung and Taeyong paled visibly and Jungwoo could just see the cogs turning in their brains as they formulated a thousand questions. Littles were vulnerable and Jungwoo was just praying that he was overthinking the reaction. 

“Appa!!! Daddy’s being mean to hyungie~.” Mark told Jungwoo when Lucas had started teasing Taeil. The tension instantly disappeared as Taeyong walked over and pretended to wipe Taeil’s non-existent tears. Johnny patted Jungwoo’s shoulder then motioned to a yellow duffle bag at his feet. The bag had seen better days but it’s wear suggested that it was well loved. It was the stuff in the bag that Jungwoo was glad about, Mark would have stuff for little space until he and Lucas could take the boy to buy things. 

Lucas and Jungwoo had always wanted to add Mark to their relationship but they didn’t want to scare him and with his commitments they didn’t know if he had time to date them.

Towards the end of their impromptu gathering Jungwoo was sitting with a happy Mark in his lap, the little babbling about how much he liked Taeil hyung. Lucas was disappointed, but not surprised, when he noticed that Mark looked smaller than Jungwoo. When Lucas had first introduced the two Mark looked just a little bigger but now, thanks to his crappy diet and bad habit of overworking himself, Mark had thinned significantly.


	2. i trust in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wakes up, listens to LuWoo talking, battles his own thoughts, Talks with LuWoo and everyone is happier

10 o’clock and the others had left Mark and Lucas’ apartment. If Mark was a normal little, then according to Johnny Lucas and Jungwoo could be in for quite an interesting time trying to put the boy to bed. Mark wasn’t like other littles. In hindsight the pair should have seen that coming. Johnny had briefed Lucas with Taeil’s help on how best to put a little to bed. Lucas was ready, Jungwoo was waiting for screams when the taller boy led Mark off to the bathroom. 

“Okay Markie, it’s time to get ready for bed.” Lucas was braced for the arguments, they never came. Instead Mark just hung his head and started getting undressed. “Jungwoo!”  
Jungwoo bolted into the bathroom from the kitchen to find Lucas standing with Mark in his arms, the elder of the two sobbing. Mark, thinking that he made daddy mad started to cry too. Jungwoo wasn’t ready to deal with this. Jungwoo maneuvered the little into the tub, reassuring him that he did nothing wrong and that Lucas had “stepped on his own toe” which was the best lie he could come up with. Lucas left the room to find the toilet and throw up everything at the thought of a monster hurting Mark. 

Jungwoo sat with Mark in the bathroom, splashing gently with the boy as they cleaned him up. Mark was confused when they had taken him to have a bath, maybe Daddy and Appa weren’t going to do what Sir did. Mark was helped into the water by his Appa and he went to splash the water but couldn’t remember if he was allowed to, Jungwoo caught on and showed him he was allowed to play as long as he didn’t splash the water onto the floor. Jungwoo hadn’t understood what set Lucas off but he had assumed it was Mark’s malnourished state. It wasn’t until Mark got out of the bath and was shocked that he was being put in clothing that Jungwoo caught on. Lucas came into the bathroom and helped pick out some soft clothing for the boy. “Daddy, does your toe feel better?” Mark asked around his thumb. “Yes, Baby it does! Especially since you’re so caring.” Lucas had explained while dressing the boy in a soft pajama set that was baby blue. 

Jungwoo walked out of the room and booted up his laptop, quickly signing in. The page was like a slap in the face. Jungwoo’s assigned reading was on past abusers and the effect of littles. he felt sick. Jungwoo called Doyoung and Kun, who was also studying law. The two promised that they would meet up at the café outside his apartment complex the next morning. While Jungwoo’s mind was racing Mark’s was calmed and the boy was placed into Lucas’ double bed by the owner himself. Lucas read the little two stories and sang him as song while brushing his hair out of his face. The little made grabby hands and it was then that Lucas realized that there was still no plush toy or stuffed animal and so he settled the little with a cushion as a cuddle buddy. Mark fall asleep fast. Lucas sighed, feeling the second set of tears well up in his eyes as he snuck out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. 

The couple sat together on the couch sobbing, talking about Mark, sobbing some more and promising to take care of the boy. All they could hope is that he reacted well to having them. The pair went to bed, but both went and checked on the little multiple times throughout the night.

Mark Lee woke up feeling strange. He felt calmer than he had in ages and like all his stress had left him. As he rubbed his eyes he tried to orientate himself. He was definitely in his room, those were definitely his posters but the clothes he was in were definitely not his. The previous night came flooding back. Crying and calling Lucas Daddy, calling Jungwoo Appa, the random strangers gathered in his house. Mark felt the stress pile back up on his shoulders. I should probably find them and apologize. So Mark set about to do just that. 

He stood up and made his way into the hall, turning as he reached the lounge room. 

“Yah, Jungwoo can’t we just keep him forever. Listen to this, Winwin said he looked adorable! Winwin hates everyone.” Lucas’ voice boomed through the kitchen, Jungwoo’s soft laugh followed his statement.  
“Lucas just because Mark is the most adorable, most kind, most easy to love human being on this planet-“  
“You forgot to mention most cutest little ever.”  
“ ‘Most cutest’? that not even right. Anyways just because we think he’s adorable and perfect doesn’t mean he will, remember. No little space stuff, bad reaction to being touched, ya know… look all I’m saying is don’t get too set on him as our little.”  
Jungwoo sighed and Mark wanted to drop if it meant he wouldn’t sigh again.  
“I won’t have any baby if it’s not my perfect little Mark!”

The two stared at each other, both agreeing with the other, Mark’s soft footsteps caused their heads to turn.

Mark heard the whole conversation from the doorway, it surprised him. 

Someone might love me.  
Sir never did.  
Lucas and Jungwoo could be different.  
You were never good enough for sir, you’ll disappoint them  
Just give up now.  
But they just said-  
Don’t be a fool Mark Lee  
Shut up, I know what I heard.

“Hey Mark, would you like me too cook you some breakfast too?” I was Jungwoo’s soft voice and calming tone that pulled Mark from his fighting with himself and made him fall into a trance like state. He nodded and then went to sit next to Lucas. 

“Hey sleepy head.” It was softer than Lucas’ usual loud voice. That voice was making it hard for Mark to stay big. The two sat quietly, Mark leaning against his roommate as said man softly spoke with the chef of the hour. Once breakfast was served Mark mustered up all the courage he had.

“Can we talk about last night?” The question lingered in the air and Lucas just nodded in response.

“Of course Mark, Lucas and I are here for you.”

Mark nodded and cleared his throat, “I guess you figured out that I’m a little and…” he trailed off. Lucas spoke up, “Yeah, the most adorable little ever. So what’s on your mind?” the statement had caused Mark’s cheeks to tinge pink.

“Well I – I. God damn it. I was just gonna say thanks for taking care of me and I was gonna check to see that you’re okay with it.” It was a stuttered confession and this time Jungwoo spoke.  
“Hey Mark, it’s probably too soon but last night we noticed that you showed signs of abuse. Do you want to talk about it?” Lucas stared at his boyfriend, he muttered something about pressuring the boy, before saying,  
“Or you could ignore Jungwoo and think about this proposition I have. You, and only if you’re comfortable with it, should become our” he rapidly motioned between himself and Jungwoo, “little. We would like you to also be our boyfriend but that’s less important that a caregiver.” Jungwoo made a scoff like sound and muttered out a quiet “and I put him under pressure”.

Mark looked between them then nodded, “Yes, it’s my answer to your questions.”  
“Mine?” Lucas questioned. Mark nodded. “and Jungwoo’s.” he took a breath, he trusts both men in front of him, “I was abused by my first ‘caregiver’ in all ways but if you two want to take care of me I know it wouldn’t be the same.” 

Lucas and Jungwoo look at he boy and pull him up from his now cold breakfast to go and cuddle with them on the couch. Mark feels a lot more like a reasonably happy piece of ham in a very happy sandwich if Lucas' grin is anything to go by. they aren't perfect but they have a starting point and they'll get there together.


	3. Smile for me Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and cute adventures with MarkWoo and a little angst cause im angsty
> 
> this is messy but I wanted to write something sorry

Mark fell asleep cuddled up between Jungwoo and Lucas. Lucas reluctantly left for classes at 9. As he grabbed food, did his hair and tied his shoes he spoke with Jungwoo who still had a sleeping Mark on his lap.  
“I’m gonna go ‘woo. Tell him that I adore him when he wakes up hey? Also tell him I called in and cancelled everything for this week, after all his exams and assessment have already been handed in. God, I wish that I could stay in today. Anyways remember you’re meeting up with Kun and Doyoung at 11.” Lucas had finished rushing around his apartment and stopped to snap a photo of his boys and set it as his phone home screen. The giant stooped down and pressed a kiss to both male’s foreheads. He ruffled Mark’s hair, a habit he’d had since they first met, and left. 

Jungwoo felt Mark move half an hour after Lucas had left, the boy didn’t wake but he did grab onto Jungwoo’s shirt tighter. The elder just ran his hand down Mark’s back and continued to scroll through the group chat

Win-Win: I hate how cute the new guy is :/

YAYAYUTA: you mean Mork

DaddyJohn: you mean Mark 

YAYAYUTA: ^

Win-Win: Yea, the kid is so freeeeaaaaakking cute.

MUMMAKUN: I wanna meet him, he seems so nice

TYTRACK: Suck my dic I already meet him and hes adorbs

TAIL: who let Taeyong text using cringy twelvie talk????

10outof10: Let him??? Live??

DoMe: Johnny come collect your children

JeffJae: or just??? Kick them?? Out?? Of the group chat???

10outof10: hahaha ive gotten Jaehyun on our side

Loudcas: YO COULD YALL EASE UP ON TEXTING DURING LECTURE HOURS?

Junguwu: babe, you’ve got your caps lock on again

Loudcas: my bad, sorry

MUMMAKUN: Jungwoo, we still having brunch?

DoMe: yeah still happening?

Junguwu: Of course.

More notifications went off but Jungwoo ignored them for the boy now stirring from his sleep in his lap. Mark looked around, rubbed his eyes and grinned a hundred watt smile at Jungwoo. He cuddled back into the male and looked up at him. Jungwoo smiled.

“Hey sleeping beauty. Lucas had classes, but he’s cancelled yours and is gonna be back around 3 this afternoon.” Mark tilted his head to one side and blinked at Jungwoo.

“No Daddy?” Mark had slipped again.

“…” Jungwoo pondered what to say

“Not for now bub but do you wanna meet Appa’s friends?” the little was still in his pajamas and cuddled up to his Appa he was ready to agree to anything. “Okay” 

Jungwoo let Mark continue to sit in his lap as he woke up while playing with his hair as the boy played with his fingers. 

At 10:50 Jungwoo got the little up, “Come on little one, let’s get ready to meet Kun and Doyoung.”. Mark jumped up and followed Jungwoo into Lucas’ room where the yellow duffle bag laid on the floor. After changing out of the blue pajamas and into a pair of beige shorts and a light-yellow shit with blue suspenders and blue vans Mark looked adorable. Jungwoo smiled as the little swung his feet around as he was trying to tie the vans up.  
“Markie~ if you’re a good boy and sit still Appa will buy you a toy.” Jungwoo bribed the little, who instantly sat still and stopped swinging his legs.

Once Mark’s shoes were tied Jungwoo pulled on his beige jeans to match mark’s pants and swapped his shirt for a black and white stripped polo that belongs to Lucas which he tucked into the front of his jeans. Jungwoo lead Mark out into the hallway and fixed their hair in the bathroom, the little giggling at the feeling of his hair being styled. Once both were ready Jungwoo collected their phones and his wallet and keys. He pulled on his navy blue convers and laced them up as Mark played with the keys. 

The two made it down into the lobby after three flights of stairs and Mark walked behind Jungwoo when voices started to flood his ears. Mark didn’t know these people why where they here. 

Jungwoo looked behind himself to see Mark eyeing the strangers warily. He smiled at the little and gently took his hand. The pair walked out of the lobby and into the parking lot behind the building. Jungwoo put Mark into the passenger seat and buckled him in. he placed a kiss on his forehead and closed the door. He sat down in the drivers seat and soon they were heading towards the university. While Mark and Jungwoo lived in uni owned apartments Jungwoo’s parents had him living in an off-campus complex.

The two drove past the uni and Jungwoo had to stop himself from squealing when Mark waved at the buildings and said “Hi Daddy!” Jungwoo had never thought he would be soft for a little but Mark was just too cute. 

“Alright Baby we’re here.” Jungwoo announced after pulling into a street side parking spot. Mark was basically buzzing with excitement, Sir had never taken him out of the house.

“Appa buy toy for Markie?” Jungwoo chuckled, Mark was gonna be spoilt.

“of course Baby boy, how about we eat with Appa’s friend then go and buy my good boy a toy?” Mark’s eye lit up and the little nodded his head excitedly. 

The two walked from Jungwoo’s car to the café with fingers intertwined. Doyoung and Kun were already sitting in a booth, Kun didn’t have Winwin with him which was somehow surprising. Jungwoo lead Mark to the table and greeted both males. The pair smiled at Jungwoo then turned their attention to Mark. Said boy was sat in the corner next to the window by Jungwoo, who was hoping that Mark enjoyed people watching in little space the same way he did when in his adult head space. 

“Hi there Mark. Remember me? I’m Doyoung.” Said male greeted the little who looked at him, then up at Jungwoo – who nodded reassuringly- before smiling.  
“Hewwo, i-I Mark.” Doyoung’s smile rivalled the sun and Kun looked like cupid had just shot him through the heart.  
“Hello Mark, I’m Kun.” The other male said waving at the boy, subconsciously using his caregiver voice. The little smiled shyly and waved at him. 

The three law majors started to talk, Mark rested against Jungwoo’s shoulder while watching people on the street. 

A waiter came to take their order, offering to get Mark the littles menu, Jungwoo accepted and she came back. 

“Mark baby, look is there something you want to eat or drink?” Jungwoo spoke softly to the little and placed the menu in front of him. The menu was bright and had pictures next to every item. 

Mark wasn’t sure he was allowed to eat so he just looked at the menu silently. The three men requested the waiter came back in a while. Doyoung sighed and in his head cursed who ever hurt Mark to hell and then further.  
“I see why you were worried he might have been abused.” Doyoung stated softly, Jungwoo almost slapped himself,  
“Mark actually told us that he had been abused.” Jungwoo gnawed on his lower lip as the two men opposite him sat stunned. 

Mark had looked up from the menu only to find his Appa looking worried. He wanted to cry because Appa never looks scared, but he couldn’t. 

“Mark, did you see something you like?” Asked Kun, who had seen the little’s unease. Mark didn’t respond, still unsure of whether he could ask Appa for food, Sir didn’t let him.

“Hey Baby Boy, watcha like the look of?” Jungwoo asked the frozen little, Mark said nothing. “Baby Boy it’s okay, you’re allowed to choose.” Jungwoo encouraged Mark further. Mark pointed at a chocolate smoothie drink that was served in a bear bottle. Jungwoo ruffled his hair and nodded,  
“One bear shake for my little one.” Mark smiled and cuddled up to Jungwoo.

“Ta Ta Appa.” All three males at the table cooed at the boy.

The waiter came back and the boys orderd and waited for their drinks to arrive. Finally they were brought to them in take away cups and the four left the café, Mark holding Kun’s hand as Jungwoo carried both Mark’s and his own drinks. 

“So… Mark has no toys and I thought we could go get him some.” Jungwoo stated. Kun grinned from ear to ear and Doyoung nodded, humming as an agreement. 

“Mark get toy?” Mark asked his Appa, Jungwoo nodded at the little. 

The four piled into the Jungwoo’s car Mark with Doyoung in the back and Kun and Jungwoo in the front. The group drove into the city, towards the east side where all the little stores where. Mark spent the short ride babbling comprehendible stories to Doyoung who could only smile. Jungwoo parked in the parking lot of NCity’s biggest little mall. The group piled out and walked into the mall. Mark’s eyes widened and the three other males took it as a sign that he’d never come here before. Mark held onto Jungwoo’s hand. The group found ‘NCToy’ a toy shop. Three other littles where in the store and the group entered. 

Mark was amazed there were rows up on rows of toys. The little looked at Jungwoo and his friends before pointing towards the soft toys. The group walked down the soft toy isle as Mark touched all the toys. Mark’s precious laugh sounded as he found a soft baby blue elephant. 

“Appa look, it like my jamas.” Mark giggled again and the toy got put into the basket by Doyoung. Mark grinned when Kun led him further to keep looking. 

“Yah, Jungwoo I just wanna say thanks, I don’t think I’d ever see this kind of thing otherwise. Neutral and all. It’s precious and yeah… thank you.” Jungwoo just smiled and huffed a gentle ‘you’re welcome’.

By the time the four were piled back into the car Mark had two colouring books, a pencil case full of texters, crayons and pencils, a fluffy elephant, some toy cars, building blocks and a giant teddy bear. 

Jungwoo dropped Doyoung off at the apartments and texted Lucas that he’d pick him up from his lecture. Boy was he in for a surprise. As Kun got out of the car at the uni he placed a small kiss on Mark’s hair and gave him a set of three sippy cups; one blue, one green and one yellow. 

Lucas saw Kun on his way to the car, “Hey hyung” “Hey Lucas. Mark is so adorable, you’re a lucky man.” Before Lucas could form words Kun was gone. He could spot Jungwoo’s car and walked towards it. As he approached Mark ran towards him. The boy jumped into his arms.

“Daddy no go. Look at Phant.” The little wriggled as Lucas carried him back to the car while peppering his face in soft kisses. 

“Who’s Phant? You mean fat Kun?”

“Lucas no! he was talking about his stuffed elephant not Kun hyung.” 

Lucas nodded, kissed Jungwoo and settled into the back seat with Mark still clinging to him. The car ride was short but Jungwoo managed to tell him all about their day out.  
“You’re the favourate, we drove past to meet up with Kun and Doyoung and he looked out the window and said, ‘Hi Daddy’ and it was adorable.” Lucas just laughed and kissed Mark’s hair. 

They made it inside Mark and Lucas’ apartment with only one trip, although Lucas looked pretty dumb with a giant bear on his back. The Little settled on the floor of the living room with his new toys. The couple watched him from the couch. They spoke of the day,

“Is that my shirt?” Lucas asked cocking an eyebrow  
“No?” Jungwoo was completely see through when lying.  
“Also I have work tonight so… yeah please feed him real food.”  
“So… take out?”  
“Yeah…” 

The two laughed and Mark looked up from his cars. He picked up two cars and sat on Lucas’ lap while running the cars on Jungwoo’s arms. He was truly loved and the pair would do anything to prove it to him. 

Mark was always so good so LuWoo weren’t ready to deal with his tears when Jungwoo tried to leave. 

“Appa No!!!!!!” Mark wailed and cried until he was short of breath.

“Markie he’s gonna come back just like I did okay but not till tomorrow.”

“NO! Appa no leave Mark. Mark sowwy.” Jungwoo collected hi belongings at the door, then told Lucas – who was carrying the little – to bring him to the couch. The trio sat as Lucas held the little to his chest and rubbed his back. 

“Mark I need you to listen to me, it’s okay you didn’t do anything wrong. Im really happy with you baby but I have to go okay?”

“Appa leave Daddy no love me.”

The statement made Lucas understand why the boy was upset.

“Woo, when you leave I don’t try to cuddle him after movies, sometimes we chill but it’s not the same he’s worried I don’t love him. You go, I’ll sort this out otherwise you’ll be late.” Jungwoo bit his lip, nodded his head and left the apartment. Lucas briefly considered making Jungwoo move in, but the boy loves his apartment too much because after all its stunning and cheaper.

Mark watched Jungwoo leave and started to cry. Lucas moved him so his head was resting on his shoulder and held the boy close. After the longest 10 minutes ever Mark stopped crying. 

“Daddy no leave Mark?” Lucas smiled softly down at Mark. 

“Never my prince, Daddy is right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, gals and non-gendered pals I need some inspo so I wanna know what you wanna see I have a few ideas  
> 1) Playdate with Mark, Winwin and Johnny's boys (Ten, Taeil and Taeyong)  
> 2) Shopping for clothes (Big Mark who slips seeing cute clothes) LuMarkWoo  
> 3) Slice of life Johntaetenil or   
> 4) Mark is baby sat by Johnny and his two littles and neutral
> 
> any other ideas would be super helpful


	4. Bigger than little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Mark and cuddles cause I wanted something to lead between this chapter and the next one and I love MarLuWoo

Mark lee was officially the cutest little. According to Lucas that was just a well-known fact and “you can’t argue with facts”. The pair were cuddled up in their apartment while waiting for the fried chicken to arrive. 

Mark had eventually settled down and relaxed on the floor playing with the blocks. Lucas had his smile stuck in place, Mark was a little angel. 

Lucas stood as the doorbell rang, grabbing his wallet and paying for the chicken. It was easy for Lucas to get the food into the kitchen and onto some plastic plates and fill up the green sippy cup from Kun. 

“Baby Boy the food’s ready.” Lucas called out to the little in the living room. A beat. No reply. Lucas was surprised, maybe Mark was big again.   
“Markie?” Lucas made his way to where he’d left the younger. “Where are you? My little prince are you okay?” Lucas walked back into the lounge. Mark was sat on the floor unmoving, he stared blankly into space. 

“Mark?”

Lucas crouched in front of the boy. Mark didn’t meet his eye. Lucas raised the little’s head with his finger under the boy’s chin. The boy smiled at his daddy before stopping and his face fell.

“baby it’s time for food now.” Mark curiously searched Lucas’ face for the lie.

“really? Markie eat?” Lucas vaguely remembered something Jungwoo had said about Mark and eating.

“Yes my prince, you can eat. I have dinosaur chicken.” The little grinned and stood up grabbing Lucas’ hand and leading him to the kitchen. 

The rest of the evening was peaceful and the little managed to con Lucas into watching a movie. The two were soon getting ready for bed.

“Come on Little one, we’ve got to go to bed now.” Lucas stated pulling Mark up from where he was falling asleep on the couch. Mark was carried into the bedroom, Lucas deciding they could bathe in the morning. Blue pyjamas cloaked the little’s slim figure and Lucas traded his day clothes for a pair of sweatpants, opting to go shirtless.

“Daddy no leave Markie?” came the soft whisper.   
“Daddy won’t leave you Mark, I’m right here.” Lucas whispered back. He laid down in the bed with the little.

Mark cuddled close to Lucas, resting his head on his chest and started sucking his own thumb. The pair fell asleep easily, Mark with his hair being played with by Lucas, Lucas with the calming weight of Mark on his chest. 

Morning came too soon. Lucas woke up first. He ran his fingers through Mark’s hair while thinking through his upcoming day. Nothing was on. He was gonna stay with Mark all day. 

“ ‘Cus?” Mark’s morning voice softly flowed into the room. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Mark called him Lucas, he was big. ‘God damn I wanted cute Mark. stupid Jungwoo stealing little Markie all for himself.’ 

“Yah, don’t pout you look like a baby.” Mark softly laughed out while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Yah! Don’t tell me what to do ya brat.” Lucas playfully teased Mark back. The pair remained in Lucas’ bed for another 20 minutes enjoying each other’s company and the warmth of the blankets. 

“It’s kinda weird sleeping with you when usually I walk into your room and it’s you and ‘Woo hyung cuddled up like this.” Mark stated. Lucas looked stunned for a second. 

“Did you say yes to dating us or just the caregiver thing?” His head tiled the way it was reminded Mark of a dog.

“I said yes to both.” Lucas released a soft sigh,  
“Thank Fuck” Mark’s laugh rang through the air like windchimes, Lucas was totally whipped. 

The pair spent the morning on the couch eating left overs and watching a new tv series they had started before Mark dropped for the first time. It was a new-found comfort in something they always had for comfort. The day followed in a similar way, Jungwoo joining the couch potatoes after his last class of the day. 

“So, Mark, how are you feeling about this?” Jungwoo’s words were soft as ever and comforting in a foreign way. Mark realized that they seemed foreign since Lucas was usually the target of Jungwoo’s affections but now he was added to the equation and Mark decided he quite liked being the target of Jungwoo’s affections. Registering that he must have taken too long to respond Mark clear his throat and looked at the pair sitting with him. 

“Yeah, I- I feel better than I have in a long time.” Jungwoo’s smile made both Mark and Lucas swoon

“Hyungs I just wanted to say thank you and that I know I’m not a burden, but I love that you guy care for me so much. I really don’t know what I would have done if it weren’t for you guys.” Jungwoo and Lucas both went to say something but Mark silenced them both with soft kisses pressed to their lips.

The three fell back into content cuddles, nothing else mattered in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its sooooo short but it'll make the story flow better


	5. littles, littles everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four littles and two neutrals drop for a playdate - it's really angsty lol sorry

The NCT boys had been planning a get together – playdate if they were honest with the name – ever since Mark dropped the first time. 3 weeks since and everyone is finally able to clear their schedules and catch up. the only person nervous was, surprisingly, not Mark but Doyoung. It wasn’t groundbreaking news that some neutrals could fall into headspace – the groups eldest, Taeil, was a perfect example- but Doyoung had always repressed it. Johnny had to spend extra time talking Taeil down but once he dropped he was just like any other little. Doyoung refused to acknowledge or tell anyone about his want to drop.  His reasoning was simple, there were already enough littles.

 

The trip to the toy store with Mark, Jungwoo and Kun really made Doyoung question how much longer he could go without at least trying to drop.

 

Oblivious to his boyfriend’s inner turmoil Jaehyun had agreed that he and Doyoung would join the rest of the group at their playdate in Johnny’s big apartment. So Jaehyun was admittedly quite surprised when he realized his boyfriend was basically on another planet.

 

“Hey Bub, you alright?” the law major just nodded and walked into the kitchen, only to walk straight back out again not even a second later. Jaehyun stood in his place and took his boyfriend by the arm, leading him onto the couch. Doyoung fell gracelessly onto Jaehyun’s lap and looked like he was convulsing as he both tried to distance himself from his boyfriend and get closer.

 

Worry laced Jaehyun’s voice and features, “Please talk to me ‘youngie, I’m worried.”

 

“we’re gonna be late,” Doyoung said shaking his head – partially at the idea of wanting to drop and partially at himself in general – as he stood up and walked towards his bedroom to put on a sweater and shoes. Jaehyun just sighed and gathered up his phone, wallet and keys. He’d talk to Taeil, if he was big, or Johnny about Doyoung’s behavior.

 

The pair left the flat and, Doyoung wanting to clear his head, opted to walk to Johnny’s which was only a block away. Once Jaehyun had his keys in his pocket Doyoung’s free hand slipped into his. Jaehyun smiled down at his boyfriend and softly pecked him on the cheek, effectively reducing Doyoung to a blushing mess of adorableness.

 

The pair arrived at Johnny’s apartment and heard everyone before they opened the door. The sound of wooden blocks being knocked over and littles running around made doyoung tense where he stood, as Jaehyun went to ask about it the door opened. Inside the door was a very worn out looking Taeil.

 

“Come on in guys.” He said with his signature smile, but his words were beginning to slur. Jaehyun thanked him and the pair entered the house. Taeil called out to everyone announcing the pair’s arrival.

 

Little Mark couldn’t remember who Doyoung was so he, bravely, walked towards uncle Johnny’s front door and saw two people. He giggled when he recognized the first one,

“Hi Doyo…”. The boy stopped talking when the other man, the one he didn’t know, gaze settled on him.

 

Doyoung sat on the floor and greeted the little, less enthusiastic than usual, and let the little hide from his boyfriend by hugging him. He called out to his partner,

“Jae, you have to introduce yourself to him.” Even to his own ears Doyoung heard the strain and exhaustion. Taeil, Johnny and Lucas who had entered the room and Jaehyun all looked at Doyoung.

 

Jaehyun sat behind his boyfriend and introduced himself to little Mark, a caregiver voice on. Mark smiled, adorable as ever, and waved at Jaehyun before noticing Lucas and running towards the male. Doyoung on the other hand had flinched violently when Jaehyun spoke to Mark.

 

Taeil and Johnny nodded at each other and led the couple into the lounge room. Kun and Yuta greeted them both with quick works and small waves and Jungwoo bounded over to hug both males before fussing over Mark with Lucas. Little Winwin, Ten and Taeyong scurried towards Jaehyun all vying for his attention, Jaehyun just laughing at them and kissing them on the forehead which most definitely did not make Doyoung jealous at all. (everyone saw the truth, it was written on his face.)

 

Doyoung chose to sit down next to Taeil to avoid being next to a caregiver or little. That was a mistake.

 

“My big boy, how are you feeling baby?” Johnny asks approaching the pair of neutrals. Both keen at the sound of a caregiver voice. Without him noticing all eyes – minus those of the littles – locked on Doyoung. Johnny just continued to talk the pair down with Jaehyun on standby for his baby.

 

“You have been so good little one, so selfless. Daddy is so proud of you my baby,” before he could even finish his sentence Taeil had slipped and started climbing down to play with the littles. the movement startled Doyoung, tears springing into his eyes. To Johnny’s relief Jaehyun intervened. He scooped his teary boyfriend into his arms, rocking him slowly.

 

“oh baby, it’s okay let Daddy take care of you. My good boy, so precious. It’s okay baby no one’s mad, Daddy’s right here.” Jaehyun hushed the boy who was now sobbing in his arms, one hand holding him while the other rubbed his back. Doyoung was trapped somewhere between big and little space and it hurt his head,

“Da- Jae, it hurts.” The littles had mostly been unaware of Doyoung’s turmoil, but all caregivers were keyed in. Kun moved towards the couple on the couch.

“hey baby, you’ve gotta let go and let your daddy take care of you. I promise that it will make it stop hurting.” the head nod confirmed that Doyoung had heard them, but he was still struggling. Yuta joined the trio and tried helping to talk Doyoung down.

“Hi sweetheart, can you hear me?” doyoung nodded again. “That’s good thank you for answering me, aren’t you such a good boy. Your daddy looks so proud, have a look.” Doyoung stopped crying and blinked up at Jaehyun who was smiling fondly at the smaller. “See, look your daddy isn’t mad, he’s happy hey little one.” Johnny cooed. Doyoung nodded and buried his head into Jaehyun’s chest, the latter smiling.

 

“Baby boy?” Doyoung didn’t move but hummed around the thumb he had just slipped between his lips. “do you want to play with your friends?” Doyoung nodded but kept his fist clenched around part of the material of Jaehyun’s shirt.

 

Jaehyun moved onto the floor, Doyoung still in his lap, and waited for his boy to play with whatever or just watch, whatever the little wanted.

 

Little Taeyong and Taeil had cuddled close to each other and were paying with some stuffed toys. Ten was running around, yelling something about being the best. Johnny watched his boyfriends as he sat talking with Jaehyun on the floor.

 

Mark could kill a man and everyone would call him cute and admire him as the world’s most adorable little. Currently he was building a tower with Winwin. Kun and Jungwoo sat nearby idly chatting about the new term starting soon and their study units. They migrated their conversation to the kitchen and started up a feast for all 12 people.

 

Lucas and Yuta sat on the opposite side of the lounge room from Johnny and Jaehyun.

“You know now we have exactly one caregiver to each little, it’s the perfect 1:1 ratio.” Lucas observed. As loud and strange as he was Yuta would never be able to forget how smart and observant the boy was.

 

Hours passed and everyone was ready to leave. Everyone minus a very grumpy Taeyong and a sleepy Doyoung had slipped back into their big headspaces.

 

Jaehyun was having a crisis. _Do I walk home with Doyoung still little or make him big?_ Lucas’ observance saved him from having to make a decision.

“Jaehyun-hyung we can drop you home.” Yuta was once again amazed at Lucas but not surprised. So the five piled into Jungwoo’s car.

 

“Thanks ‘cas, I’ll see you around kiddo. Have a good night you lot.” Jaehyun waved as the car pulled out of the driveway. He took Doyoung up the stairs and into their apartment. The still dropped sub was dressed by Jaehyun in the fluffiest sweatpants to ever exist – they belonged to Doyoung – and a large sweater – belonging to Jaehyun – before being put into bed.

 

Jaehyun settled them both in bed, letting his hands card through Doyoung’s hair as they drift off to sleep. Nothing was ever going to be more precious to Jaehyun than his boyfriend but Doyoung’s struggle to get to little space had wrenched his heart in an unexplainable way. Before he could worry too much Jaehyun drifted off.


	6. takes one to know one (Yeah you beat me at my own damn game)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst and elaboration on both Taeil and Doyoung. I'm sorry that is sooooo angsty, promise the next chapter will be more fluffy hopefully

Jaehyun woke up first. Doyoung was still cuddled into his chest and sleeping peacefully. The position was nothing special – it’s just how the pair slept – but the fact the it was 6:40 something and Jaehyun was the only one away was weird to say the least. Doyoung had morning classes and was always more than prepared but he was going to be late at this rate. If it was any other day Jaehyun wouldn’t have hesitated to wake his boyfriend. Today was not a normal day. Jaehyun slipped out of the bed, replacing himself with a teddy from his childhood he always leaves on his bedside table. He moved to the kitchen, think about how dinner had been strange but not unexpected. He called Johnny.

 

“Yo Johnny boy! You have no classes, right?” Jaehyun was aware Johnny would be already awake and back from his gym session. The older always had more energy than it seemed, he also cared greatly about his physique.

 

“Yo Jae, how’s it going? I’m free yeah. Is this about Doyoung?” Johnny’s cheer was apparent, never failing. Johnny also happened to be psychic when it comes to littles and anything about headspace.

 

“Yeah hyung, I was wondering if you wanted to bring your boys around or something while Doyoung’s still little.” Johnny hummed back an agreement and promised to be around soon with Taeil as long as there was food. Jaehyun laughed and hung up, Johnny was just teasing but food was probably a good idea.

 

Jaehyun took a quick shower, got dressed and started breakfast. He checked on Doyoung every few minutes.

 

A knock at the door announced the arrival of his friends. Johnny hugged him, as did Taeil.

 

“Where’s ‘young?” Johnny questioned.

 

“Asleep, I’m gonna go grab him. Have a set at the table. Foods out.” Taeil grabbed Jaehyun by the wrist as he turned to leave.

 

“How do you know he’s still little? He might just have slept in.” Jaehyun smiled and shook his head.

 

“Doyoung’s mom once told me that he used to sleep in as a baby. Anyways he could have some crippling illness and he wouldn’t sleep in. his. You guys remember how he had pneumonia last semester? He didn’t sleep in once, in fact this is the only time I’ve ever seen him sleep in.” Johnny looked surprised but nodded and Jaehyun left the two in the lounge room as he went to wake up Doyoung.

 

Jaehyun paused at the door of his and Doyoung’s shared bedroom and admired his boyfriend’s face. The other was all soft hair and gentle features accentuated by his sharp bone structure. He slipped into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, facing his boyfriend as he let his hands run through the sleeping man’s hair.

 

“Hi baby. Can you wake up for me?” Jaehyun gently spoke as the sleeping male awoke.

 

“Appa~” Came the muffled and sleep dense response. Doyoung looked up at Jaehyun and reached out. Jaehyun picked him up and carried him to the loungeroom, letting the little snuggle into his chest.

 

“Little one? Do you remember uncle Johnny and Taeil Hyung?” Jaehyun questioned as the two moved closer to said pair. Doyoung nodded against his chest but otherwise remained indifferent, more than content in his favorite persons arms. Taeil slipped towards the pair, greeting Doyoung with his cheerful smile. Johnny took his seat and Taeil soon sat next to him. Jaehyun sat opposite the couple with Doyoung in his lap.

 

Breakfast was a simple ordeal with plenty of small talk. The topics were easy and inside everyone’s comfort zone. Jaehyun knew that it wouldn’t last long. Just as he had expected Johnny began to question him.

 

“Jae, I know you have always had an inkling but what made you know the Doyoung was a little?” Jaehyun shrugged, he watched as Taeil took the little from his lap to play with some blocks and toy cars. He felt unsure of Taeil, not because he didn’t trust him but because he could slip.

 

“He’ll be fine. Slipping yesterday has released his stress and hyung probable won’t drop again ‘til ‘yongie does.” Jaehyun swore that Johnny could read minds.

 

Johnny laughed and smirked slightly.

 

“You gonna answer my question bro?” his sentence coming out in English didn’t surprise Jaehyun – in fact Jaehyun would prefer to talk about Doyoung with limited chances of him knowing and English would allow that.

 

“Yeah, yeah sorry bro…” Jaehyun sighed and thought back as far as he could to when he and Doyoung were kids.

 

“So you know how ‘young and I were childhood pals?” the pause wasn’t for an answer but to give Jaehyun time to think through what he was going to say.

 

“He was always the cute one. Always has been always will be. Anyways, Doyoung just never seemed to be very childish even when we were young children. His parents basically declared him neutral because of it but what they didn’t know was how, little I guess, he was around me. He let me be in charge of everything, even as we got older. We went to school together, I’d walk into the building first, I’d get him his lunch, I’d help him get to class. This is Doyoung. I know you all think he’s this crazy organized mum like figure to everyone, but he has never liked having to make decisions.” Jaehyun’s mini speech sent Johnny’s brain into overdrive.

 

“he was never little because of his parents? It almost makes sense. I mean they were kinda… overbearing.”

 

“Overbearing… that’s an understatement.” Jaehyun coughed, he peered over to Taeil and Doyoung.

 

“Jae, what’s going on in your head?” Johnny questioned. Jaehyun sighed and looked back from where his eyes were trained on his baby? Boyfriend?

 

“Johnny, what if he does like Taeil hyung?” the pair locked eyes. “I know it’s uncomfortable to talk about but when Taeil dropped he shied away from all of us, Doyoung is probably gonna be worse.”

 

Johnny nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. Jaehyun was right. When Taeil dropped the first time it was traumatic to say the least.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was early last summer. The group, NCT, was final established and had all 10 boys. Everyone came from a different walk of life, some like Doyoung and Jaehyun had always been by each other’s side and worked based on needing an accepting and open group. Others like Johnny, Taeyong and Lucas all needed a group that didn’t focus of their looks. And everyone else slowly managed to fall into place. Taeil became known amongst the group as the eldest and most respected against his wishes. Taeil wished to be considered lower on the food chain but no one would allow for him to become so.

 

Johnny had been the first to recognize the eldest’s request as strange. If Taeil had been a little he could understand, littles preferred to not have responsibility if they didn’t need to take it on board. But no one change their group dynamic and Taeil was still at the top of the hierarchy.

 

Taeyong was a knight in shining armor. He never once questioned why Taeil felt the way he did but instead offered to take his place. Taeil agreed faster that you could blink and the two moved on with their lives.

 

As the summer months progressed work piled up onto the eldest friend. Taeil never quite found the balance between work and uni. stress and the associated anxiety slowly gnawed away at Taeil’s defenses until he broke.

 

The Thursday lunch meetup came around and Taeil had the weight of the world running him into the ground. Upon approaching the group, he felt a cloud of confusion surrounded him. Instead of his friend sitting around the old oak tree in the middle of the campus grounds there were members giggling while chasing each other, and others who were cuddled up to their partner sucking their thumb. Confusion didn’t remain as Taeil put two and two together. Everyone had dropped. It was the third week, so all the littles had a play date like gathering instead of a normal lunch together. He thought about turning on his heels and texting someone, maybe Johnny, that he had been caught up in a class but as he went to do so Doyoung waved him over.

 

Taeil put on his best smile for as long as possible but twenty minutes in and someone – he would later learn it was Ten – started crying. The volume of the wailing was so much that it had startled Taeil, tears springing to his eyes. Yuta who was sitting across from Taeil approached him.

 

“Hyungie what’s wrong?” the voice was soft, borderline caregiver voice, soft but held no authority. Taeil flinched violently and all eyes trained on him.

 

“N-n-nothing Yuta, its fine really.” His voice going up at the end made it easier to see through Taeil’s lie, not that the stutter didn’t give him away.

 

Lucas and Jungwoo both moved simultaneously towards the eldest. Lucas more or less collected the older male up in his arms and Jungwoo sat next to the pair rubbing soft and comforting circles on Taeil’s back.

 

Johnny and Kun managed to direct the littles, who hadn’t yet grasped the situation, off to Jaehyun and Doyoung. The couple made their way down the street with all three littles by their sides. The ice creamery did its job of distracting the trio perfectly, Ten having a chocolate ice cream and Taeyong and Winwin both going for strawberry ice cream. By the time the littles had finished their ice creams and returned to the campus grounds Taeil was cuddled into Johnny’s chest fully little.

 

What the five getting ice creams hadn’t seen was Yuta, Kun, Jungwoo, Lucas and Johnny work together for 10 minutes against an unwilling Taeil to talk the eldest down. The now little Taeil was babbling into Johnny’s chest something about sharks and dinosaurs, it was very cute to watch. The bliss lasted 3 full days, in which time Johnny kept Taeil at his house so he could watch over the freshly dropped little. Johnny had called in on both his and Taeil’s behalves to inform the appropriate teachers they would be absent.

 

All hell broke loose when Taeil finally slipped back into his adult headspace. There were hours of arguing between Taeil and Johnny. Taeil screaming at the other whilst Johnny remained calm and only spoke in a soothing tone. Taeil locked himself away for a month, only being spotted by his friends at the university for classes or working his part time job. It was towards the end of the month when he dropped again, this time because he saw a teddy bear bigger than himself in a shop window on his commute home. The world stopped spinning and all little Taeil wanted was the bear he had decided would be named fuzz and his Daddy Johnny. So little Taeil went into the store and promptly started to cry. A woman at the counter, Wendy offered to help him call his Daddy so Taeil said yes. Johnny saw Taeil’s number appear on his phone screen in his lecture and didn’t care about anything but the boy he cared for so dearly finally coming back to him. He picked up his phone, gathered his gear and walked out of the classroom to answer.

“Daddy! Want Daddy!” it was so clearly Taeil’s voice

 

“Hello, Baby Boy are you okay?” he responded

 

“Daddy!” was whimpered into the phone and without a second passing another voice, one he didn’t recognize, spoke.

 

“Hello, you must be Johnny. I’ve got your little boy here and he’s quite upset would you be able to come pick him up? He’s at Perfect Velvet Toy Store.”

 

Johnny unlocked his car and started it, reversing as he responded.

 

“Yeah of course, I’ll be there in fifteen.” He addressed the woman, then he spoke to Taeil, “Baby boy, Daddy’s coming to get you as fast as I can. Okay you be good for the nice lady.”

 

By the time Johnny got to the toy store Taeil was sat in the lap of the giant bear. When they went to leave, the woman he got to know as Wendy and her colleague Joy had told him that Taeil could keep the bear. It was on the house.

 

It got easier with time and now Taeil doesn’t fight his body’s instincts. He alongside Ten and Taeyong started dating Johnny and each other had moved in together. But it was a long road. One Johnny was glad he had travelled.

 

~~~~~~~

 

“Hyung! Johnny! Bro say something your spaced-out face is kinda creeping me out.” Jaehyun’s voice shattered his memories, bringing him back to the present.

 

“Yeah Jae, he could be like Taeil but that’s a bridge we’ll cross when we get there. Doyoung knows that no one cares when Taeil drops. I think he might just take it better than Taeil did. Only time will tell.” The last sentence was almost a whisper. Jaehyun nodded in response. His boyfriend had always been his to protect and take care of, this would just make that bond stronger. Hopefully it wouldn’t be as much of a struggle, but even if it was it would be a struggle that Jaehyun would happy take on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick disclaimer that I'm not trying to make Doyoung's parents sound like bad parents. 
> 
> Also if anyone has any chapter suggestion they would be really appreciated. I'm thinking something involving mark lee eating ice cream whilst laying in a pile of stuffed animals - kinda like the irregular office trailer but less sexy. I'm hoping to focus more on Mark, Lucas and Jungwoo. Also I'm hoping to bring dreamies in as Mark's high school friends or something so again ideas would be really appreciated. 
> 
> I feel like I'm just talking too much here but another disclaimer, if the chapters are getting slower in being updated its because I'm finishing up the school year in two months and I'm getting heaps of work at the moment so sorry if they feel really slow.


	7. Yo Dream (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream show up and Mark slips. 
> 
> the dreamies dynamic and mark's inability to cope with stress.

Mark had finally settled back into a routine. After dropping that fateful day Mark spent hardly any time big. Not that Jungwoo was complaining but he wanted the Mark Lee he fell for back minus the stressed and slightly depressed air that followed the boy like a cloud. Mark was only big a few times during the two weeks that the trio had for holidays. The new semester was fast approaching, and Mark was going to be little less often. While Jungwoo embraced the idea of having big Mark around Lucas was dreading it. Lucas new that by the end of the second week of the semester Mark would be cramming everything into his schedule.

 

Lucas was disappointed when his assumptions were proven right. It was week two and Mark already had started leaving at 7 in the morning and not coming home till 10 or 11 at night. Jungwoo noticed the lack of eating Mark did. The eldest two wanted their happy little mark around, just for a second, so it could feel normal again. When Jungwoo grew tired of Lucas’ moping and Mark’s absence he decided to intervene.

 

Jungwoo’s plan for an at home date night was perfect, minus the absence of Mark. Mark Lee was nowhere to be seen and it made it harder still to find him when Lucas called mark’s phone only to hear it ringing in the room next door. To say the pair were now panicking would be a huge understatement. Lucas was already in tears and Jungwoo wasn’t far behind. The only thing they wanted was Mark to come home.

 

Mark wanted to go home. His shift felt never ending and Lucas and Jungwoo felt a world away. Mark Lee wanted some god damn cuddles and he might cry if Jungwoo doesn’t stay over to give him them. Closing wouldn’t be for roughly another hour and without his phone Mark had no way of talking to his boyfriends. He had unconsciously started pouting and six young men, teens if we’re honest, walked into the store.

 

“Wow, pouting on the job. Mark Lee where have you been man?” a voice broke his trance. It was Lee Jeno, one of Mark’s high school friends.

 

“J-Jeno?” was all Mark could reply with.

 

“Yo, Mark I’m here so you can go home early.” Came the voice of Kim Woojin, a good friend and fellow employee.

 

“Great! Mark hyung can join us for dinner then.” Announced Chenle, the dolphin boy from a couple grades down, who was holding hands with Renjun. The group of boys all turned to look at mark simultaneously, best puppy dog eyes in place. Mark just nodded.

The group, referred to as ‘Dream’, were reunited. Seven men/boys making their way down the street at 10:47 on a Friday night still managed to make heads turn. Admittedly they weren’t exactly the quietest bunch of kids to exist, especially not now that Chenle and Haechan were sing the theme song of some anime they have been streaming. Mark let a small smile creep onto his face as he trailed after the boys, observing the change in dynamic; Jaemin and Jisung were trying to hide their affection for each other, only their pinkies interlocking while Jeno and Haechan were shameless with Jeno’s arm around Haechan’s waist.

 

Dream entered a dinner at the end of the street, selecting their usual booth. They knew the menu like the back of their hands. Food was ordered and soon placed on the table in front of them.

 

“So, Mark you’ll never guess who got what on our headspace exams.” Mark was confused as fuck.

 

“Headspace what?” he must have miss heard.

 

“they brought in these exams, its mostly practical stuff but it helps check your headspace and if its changed they can reassign it.” Mark nodded, confused but still following what Haechan was saying. Before the tan male could open his mouth Jisung, one who was usually quiet, uncharacteristically butted in.

 

“Hyung guess what, Nana hyung and I are both switch.” The confusion Mark felt must have seeped onto his face as Jaemin spoke up,

 

“it’s the new term for people with more than one headspace, kinda like neutrals. Like there are still plenty of neutrals but some people can go into both head spaces or aren’t as much little as you need to be for the tittle little because they can take care of littles they just aren’t made for it like most neutrals. They get tired quicker and are less confident in their caregiver abilities.”

 

Mark’s mind was swimming in a sea of realization. That would explain both Taeil and Doyoung. Renjun spoke up, abit softly, from his spot in the corner while Chenle was curled into his chest;

 

“some switches fall either neutral and caregiver, some are neutral and little, and some are all three. Both of those idiots,” his glance shifted, and Mark’s eyes followed to fall on the JJ couple again before Renjun finished his sentences, “are the trio.”

 

Now that Mark took his time to look around at his childhood friends he realized how lonely he was without Lucas and Jungwoo. His headspace was rapidly moving towards little but none of Dream had ever seen it before. A small broken sob escaped his lips and all heads turned in his direction.

 

Jeno and Renjun were quick to react. Jeno sitting next to the eldest gently pushed at Haechan’s hip, the little slipping off, realizing the situation. Jeno then pulled Mark onto his lap. Mark, embarrassed by the situation was fighting against his little headspace.

“Mark? Honey where is your phone?” Renjun’s voice was calm and soft. Mark shook his head,

“don’t have it ‘Junnie” Jaemin shuffled out of his spot opposite Mark and he and Jisung slipped into the booth where Haechan had just moved from. The tan male sitting with Renjun and Chenle, holding the youngest’s hand. Jisung rubbed circles on Mark’s back while Jaemin opened his phone and scrolled through the contacts. When he couldn’t find what he was looking for he reached across the table, grabbed Renjun’s phone, and proceeded to look through the second eldest’s contacts.

 

“Ah-ha, there it is.” He exclaimed softly as he saw the contact, **_Hyung’s (kinda hot but really loud Chinese) roommate_**. He hit call instantly.

 

 

Jungwoo and Lucas had been waiting for hours for Mark to walk through the doorway exhausted and seeking cuddles, but he didn’t. Lucas, who had Jungwoo in his arms, had fallen asleep and if Jungwoo was honest he wasn’t far off doing the same until a phone went off. It was Lucas’ phone, the contact flashing across the screen read;

 

**_Mark’s little chines friend(Ren-something)_ **

****

Jungwoo picked it up, wondering why the boy would call Lucas and not just call Mark’s phone

 

“Hello?”

“Hi, are you Mark’s roommate?” came a strained voice, sobbing in the back ground was unusually familiar. Mark. Jungwoo responded while shaking his sleeping boyfriend awake.

“yeah, well no but I’m his boyfriend so what’s happening? Is he the one crying?”

“ ‘Woo what the fuck was that for?” Lucas asked as the stranger, now on speaker as Jungwoo tied his shoes up, spoke again.

“Mark dropped into little space while we were talking.”

“ who the fuck is that? Why is mark with him? How does he have your number?” Lucas questioned while throwing on some shoes and grabbing Mark’s favorite hoodie. (Which was actually Lucas’ but who cares)

“ ‘Cas, this is your phone and he was labeled as ‘Mark’s little chines friend’ so I don’t know but can we focus on our boyfriend?”

 

The stranger laughed before speaking again,

 

“We’re at EXO Dinner. Also, I’m not Renjun, I’m Jaemin. Renjun is Mark’s little chines friend.” Lucas laughed as he and Jungwoo got into the latter’s car and started to drive towards the dinner.

 

“OH Yeah, I remember you. You’re part of the infamous ‘Dream’ squad”

 

“Yeah, I am. Actually we’re all here but yeah your boyfrie.. wait roommate is still crying so…”

 

“Oh okay, well he’s my boyfriend as well and can you put me on the phone to him?”

 

“Sure.” The younger male handed the phone to Jeno who put it on speaker mode and held it close to the sniffling little.

 

“Baby Boy? Can you hear me my little Prince?” Mark, stopped sniffling and instead sobbed out a very broken,

“Daddy”

 

“Hiya my angel. Appa and I are coming right now to get you little one.”

 

Lucas spoke soothing words to his boyfriends, alternating between calming Mark and reminding Jungwoo it was not his fault. By the time that he and Jungwoo arrived at the dinner Jungwoo had tears rolling down his face and Lucas was anxious to see the younger male. Renjun met the pair at the door, two littles hanging off his arms; one content the other looking unimpressed. Once inside the table was all either could see. Lucas with his longer legs made it there first, Jungwoo only a few strides behind him. The pair almost knocked the boy rubbing their baby’s back off the set trying to get to Mark. Jisung moved out of the booth, hand up as a sign of surrender. Once Mark was seated on Lucas’ lap it took all of one comfy hoodie, one kiss from Jungwoo and three minutes for the tired boy to fall asleep. Dream looked stunned to say the least.

 

All nine males piled into Jungwoo’s car, and Jungwoo raced back to Mark and Lucas’ apartment. The younger six boys tailed Jungwoo and Lucas, who was still carrying Mark, up the stairs and into the apartment.

 

“well, shoulda seen that one coming” sighed Lucas as Jungwoo r-entered the living room after putting Mark to sleep in Lucas’ bed. Jungwoo just nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. The couple looked down at dream, who were piled on the floor looking absolutely exhausted.

 

“Boys?” Jungwoo softly spoke into the silence, dream turned and looked at him. “Would you like to sleep here tonight, and you can spend time with Mark tomorrow?”

 

There was a small cheer as the dreamies thanked Jungwoo. Lucas and Jungwoo disappeared into the bedrooms to find sleepwear for all six boys in the living room. Tomorrow would be interesting but for now the couple were enjoying being the parental figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ended up being so late. I have an idea for the next few chapters which should be up very soon. feel free to give me any ideas you want to see. in the next few chapters I hope to cover some more markluwoo time, yukunwin, dreamies and Taeyong. any other suggestions please let me know and thanks for reading.


	8. Yo Dream (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loving parent Lucas with the little dreamies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've based each dreamies hair off a different time/era so;
> 
> Jisung - orange (We Go Up era)  
> Chenle - purple (lalalove era)  
> Jaemin - pink (We Go Up era)  
> Haechan - red (lalalove era)  
> Jeno - Platinum blonde (lalalove era)  
> Renjun - Black (go era)

Lucas woke up happier than normal. He and Jungwoo had managed to find enough clothing for the six boys and enough bed space for them. Jeno and Renjun took their partners into Mark’s room; all four of them piling onto the double bed together comfily. Jaemin and Jisung slept on the couch despite Jungwoo’s protest and Lucas, Jungwoo and Mark were together in Lucas’ bed. He had both of his boys in his arms and Mark had finally dropped again; Lucas was over the moon. He slipped off the bed and into the kitchen. As he passed the couch he draped a blanket over Jisung and Jaemin. The couple was curled up together, Jisung cuddled into Jaemin’s chest. Lucas snapped a photo on the couple’s phones that were laid out on the coffee table before he placed both phones back and turned and made his way into the kitchen.

 

Checking the time on the oven Lucas was stunned learning it was 5am. He decided to make a big Chinese traditional breakfast. The tall man worked silently and smoothly, a striking contrast to his usual personality.

 

“Mr big man? Ge ge?” the mandarin was strange and slightly startling. In the doorway stood Chan lee? Chen lee? Chenle.

 

“Hi Chenle. Can I help you?” Lucas smiled a thousand-watt grin.

 

“Cuddle Le-le?” Lucas motioned for the boy to wait while he put the now prepared food into the oven on a keep warm setting. Once he finished he picked up the young Chinese male.

“ge-ge what’s your name?” Chenle questioned, head tilted slightly. Lucas smiled.

 

“Well, Chenle you could call me Xuxi, Yukhei or Lucas.” Chenle giggled, counting each name off on Lucas’ big fingers.

 

“Xuxi, Xuxi.” Chenle was giggling softly into Lucas’ chest. The small boy had recently dyed his hair a soft purple; the color reminded Lucas of grape bubblegum or lavenders. Lucas ran his fingers through the young boy’s hair and spoke softly in his best mandarin as the tired teen feel back asleep. Lucas looked past the boy sleeping in his lap and at Jisung and Jaemin. The pair had almost matching hair but where Jaemin’s hair was a pink orange, Jisung’s hair was more like a brownish orange. The longer Lucas looked the more the idea of dyeing his hair became appealing. Soon though Lucas’ breathing evened out and he too was back to sleep.

 

At some stage Lucas woke again, this time to a golden little softly tapping his knee.

“Hiya Baby. Are you lost?” the little looked down and shook his head. Lucas scooped him up and placed him on his lap. Haechan instantly snuggled close to the male and closed his eyes as his thumb slipped past his lips. “Ah, just looking for cuddles. I see.” Soon the tan boy with the red hair was asleep in his lap and not long after Lucas had drifted off too.

 

Jungwoo woke to a little Mark giggling and poking his cheeks. As he opened his eyes and greeted his baby, pulling the boy into his lap for cuddles, he noticed Lucas was missing. It was a Saturday and he didn’t have any classes so where could Lucas be? Reaching onto the nightstand and grabbing his phone Jungwoo realized Lucas was still in the house, after all his phone was sitting where he left it.

 

“Appa, Appa wanna cuddle Daddy.” Mark whispered into Jungwoo’s chest.

He lifted his baby and the two phones and walked down the hall. Jungwoo stood frozen at the door way, on the love seat was Lucas with not one but two little’s in his lap. Mark saw and raced over to the seat. He poked his Daddy’s leg. Lucas, without opening his eyes, lifted the little onto his left leg so the little could be between both Chenle and Haechan. Mark settled instantly and slipped his thumb into his mouth, mirroring the two littles either side of him, before slipping away into dreamland again. Jungwoo just smiled. Once he was sure no one was moving he took a photo of the image in front of him on both his and Lucas’ phone; heaven knows Lucas would die for a photo of this moment.

 

Jungwoo observed the couple on the couch. His heart ached over the thought of sore necks and cold toes. He shook his head and moved towards the kitchen. Why in god’s name was the oven on? Had one of the littles turned it on? He moved towards it, noticing the food in it he understood.

 

“Fucking hell Yukhei. I love you, you fool.” Jungwoo swore under his breath. It would have taken hours for all of this to be made, no wonder he was asleep again.

 

Jungwoo prepared plates and cutlery for everyone. He hadn’t yet noticed the panicked caregivers coming from Mark’s room.

 

“Umm excuse me Hyung... Have you seen our littles?” a boy with platinum blonde hair, Jeno and Renjun the black-haired boy stood in the door way of the hall to Mark’s room. Jungwoo placed out the three sippy cups and the final glasses before nodding at the caregivers.

 

“They’re with Lucas in the lounge, come.” The trio entered the room and both Jeno and Renjun feeling the tightness in their chests release. On the loveseat was Lucas and the three littles just as Jungwoo had left them.

 

Jungwoo moved towards them and placed a kiss on Mark’s hairline and Lucas’ cheek; both males stirred in their sleep from the contact. Lucas’ eyes opened slowly and upon recognition of Jungwoo his smile fell in place.

 

“Hey” Lucas whispered.

 

“Hi” came Jungwoo’s reply

 

“Daddy?” a soft disgruntled whine came from Mark, a second this time of “Appa?” Jungwoo sprung forwards and collected the little in his arms before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

Chenle was the next to stir, a soft almost inaudible “Xuxi?” escaping his lips and disappearing into Lucas’ chest.

Renjun moved towards the seat, “Bǎobèi, Bàba is here now.” Chenle turned and blinked wide eyed up at Renjun.

“Bàba!” he squealed and flung himself towards the Chinese male. Renjun caught the boy and followed Jungwoo’s path into the dining area.

 

The movement of Chenle had both woken and startled a little Haechan who was now crying into Jeno’s shirt. Lucas smiled at the pair and moved so Jeno could sit with his sobbing boy.

“Okay my little sunshine lets go get breakfast.” Jeno cooed at Haechan once the little had stopped crying. He just reached up at Jeno and the elder picked him up and set off through the house to go eat breakfast.

 

Lucas looked forwards at the couple snuggled on the couch. Neither of them had stirred during the chaos previously occurring. Lucas though he would set the both aside a plate and wait for them to wake up themselves.

 

“ ‘woo I’m setting aside two plates. One for Jisung and one for Jaemin.” Lucas called to the eldest whom nodded and went back to feeding Mark. Jeno and Jungwoo spoke of many topics. Lucas filled both plates and set them aside in the fridge. Renjun and Chenle both praised Lucas for his cooking and Lucas set himself up a plate before abruptly leaving the room.

 

Lucas collected both still sleeping boys in his arms and moved them into his bed. He tucked both boys in and pressed gentle kisses to their foreheads before plugging their phones in on his bedside table and leaving the room, gently closing the door after himself.


	9. Cuddles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin is little. Jisung is little. Lucas is cuddled.

Jisung woke up in a foreign room. The bed was huge and more comfortable than he ever knew beds could be. He rolled over. That was a bad idea. As soon as the light hit his face Jisung felt the bile rising in his throat. Another migraine. Jisung felt so ill and all he wanted was for his boyfriend to wake up. He reached over and shook Jaemin’s arm.

 

“Hyung. Nana hyung. Please… wake up”

 

Nothing, not even the slightest movement. Jisung felt not only sick but now very lonely and small…

 

“God no. Not now… please not now.” He whispered into the silent room.

 

Jisung’s eyes fluttered shut on their own accord and he resigned himself to whatever fate lie waiting ahead.

 

 

At the same time Jaemin couldn’t breathe, the images floating through his head scared him. His back ached and he couldn’t move to reach out and comfort his sunggie. Jaemin felt horrible. His boyfriend needed him, and he was stuck in a sleep paralysis nightmare.

 

“Jaemin? Jisung? I’m coming in to grab some painkillers. Are you awake?” Jaemin was never happier to hear Lucas’ voice, including yesterday. He wanted to scream out that he was here and awake, but he couldn’t open his mouth. The door creaked slowly open and Lucas stepped into the room quietly.

 

He rummaged through a draw in his desk before finding something and carefully approaching the bed. The door opened again behind him, Jungwoo stepped into the room.

 

“ ‘cas? I think we should wake them up.” the worry lacing his voice made all the guilt return and swim around Jaemin’s head.

 

“Renjun said the Jisungie only sleeps like this when he’s sick but Jeno said that ‘sunggie hasn’t been sick in weeks.”

 

“People get sick all the time ‘woo.”

 

“I’m not sure but they seem to think that it’s impossible for it to be the case. And they don’t know why Jaemin won’t wake up, I think this happens a bit.”

It was quiet, then the bed dipped next to Jaemin. He was so grateful. Long fingers ran through his hair gently. Soft voices called out to him. He could almost move. Just a bit further. His eyes shot open.

 

The room was still dark and cool. The first thing Jaemin saw was Lucas. But he needed to help Jisung. He rolled over and held his boyfriend’s hand.

 

“ ‘Sunggie?” there was no response. “Sunggie I’m awake what was wrong sunggie?” he got no answer. Jaemin could feel the tears welling in his eyes. Why was he so emotional today? In his head Jisung’s voice repeated, the soft whimpers from earlier repeating in his brain.

 

“Jisung-ah please. You’re scaring me baby.” Jaemin begged to the sleeping figure. Behind him Jungwoo and Lucas shared worried glances. Lucas intervened.

 

“Jaemin-ah, why are you so upset?” it was gentle and sincere, no trace of mockery in the older male’s voice.

 

“ ‘sunggie gets really bad migraines and i.. I was stuck, and he begged me to wake up and i… I couldn’t and now….” A broken sob cut off the train of thought and sentence and Jaemin seemed unable to stop crying. Lucas pulled the boy close to him and held him tight. Jungwoo crouched before him.

 

“oh Jaemin, it’s not your fault. It’s okay, but can you tell me what you meant by stuck?” Jaemin blinked black some tears and held onto Lucas.

 

“won’t believe Nana.” Came a dejected response which prompted Jaemin to sniffle and rub at his eyes. Jungwoo reached up, catching the younger male’s wrists and gently wiped the tears falling from his eyes. Both Lucas and Jungwoo not missing the change in demeanor from the playful teen they met yesterday. Jaemin was definitely in little space.

 

“Oh sweetie. I believe you, Lucas will believe you. It’s okay to tell us, we want to help you.” Jungwoo’s caregiver voice gently cloaked Jaemin while Lucas ran long fingers gently through pinkie orange locks. Jaemin sniffled and reached out for Jungwoo. The elder picked him up and sat him in his lap.

 

“Nana has bad dreams and gets stuck lying still.” Jungwoo just nodded and placed a soft kiss against Jaemin’s hairline.

 

“Oh baby. That must be very scary, you are so brave for telling me.” The boy softly gasped and then slowly let a small smile grace his features. “Aww what a cute baby. Look at how cute our Nana is Lucas.” Lucas smiled softly at the two males.

 

“Nana would you like to come with Jungwoo and I’ll get you some food?” Jaemin nodded and stood following the eldest out of the room. Lucas nodded at Jungwoo who subtly tilted his head to the still sleeping youngest.

Lucas decided on taking his painkillers dry. The pills seemed to resist going down his throat but if he had held off much longer he’d end up stuck in bed like Jisung. Lucas crept around to the other side of the bed and slipped his hand into Jisung’s.

 

“Jisung-ah, it’s Lucas. Nana told us. I want you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” Lucas waited, after maybe 30 seconds he felt a soft pressure on his hand. Lucas smiled softly to himself before continuing to speak quietly to the boy. “Jisunggie, I want you to squeeze my hand again if you have a migraine.” The boy did.

 

Lucas felt bad for the boy, really, he had migraines himself and understood the whole feeling like death thing. He stood to leave when a choked whine came from the sick boy.

 

“Don’t, don’t leave ‘sunggie. Please.” Lucas couldn’t stand to hurt the boy but was he… regressed?

 

“okay ‘sunggie, hyungie will stay with you.” for the next ten minutes Lucas gently ran his fingers through the youngest’s hair.

 

When Jisung’s breathing became steady Lucas quickly left the room and grabbed the plate of food from this morning, heating up the soup and grabbing a rag and glass of water in the other hand. He returned to the boy in his bed. Placing the bowl of soup on his bedside table he dampened the rage with some water from the glass and placed the rag across the boy’s forehead. He went to his desk draws and rummaged for his migraine breakers. Jisung whimpered and Lucas returned to his side. He sat the teen up and wiped Jisung’s forehead.

 

“ ‘sunggie hyung needs you to take some medicine. Can you do that for me Jisung?” the small boy nodded and swallowed down the pills without too much fuss. The teen fell back asleep after eating a small amount of the soup.

 

Lucas took that as his cue to leave. He took everything into the kitchen and proceeded to clean up. After cleaning Lucas proceeded to the living room. Jeno smiled up at him as he took a seat, the younger male looked well rested while Lucas was sure he looked like hell. He felt restless and uneasy. It seemed to fade to the back of his mind when in front of Lucas plopped down a giggly Haechan and an equally happy Mark.

 

The two seemed more than content to play cars. When they tired of that the pair played pretend with Mark’s stuffed toys. Lucas couldn’t contain his laugh when Chenle and Jaemin approached the pair and were turned away on the basis they “are too little”. Chenle went back to cuddling with Renjun, who seemed unfazed by the behavior.

 

“Renjun,” Lucas called the boy who looked up and nodded, “are they always like this?”

 

The teen tilted his head and proceeded to shake it, no. “No hyung, well I don’t know. Jeno you’ve never seen Mark drop either, right?” the teen in question shook his head, equally nonchalant. Jungwoo’s head snapped up from where he was on the floor coloring with Jaemin.

 

“None of you knew he was little?” Jeno scoffed,

“Of course we did hyung, he just never dropped in front of us. Claimed he was shy or something.”

 

Jungwoo shook his head in a fond manor. Jaemin took the caregivers talking as an invitation to claim Lucas’ lap. Lucas just placed his hands around the little’s waist. Jaemin babbled into his chest and he cooed back remarks of ‘oh really?’ and ‘wow’. Jungwoo was so in love with his boyfriend. As he watched the clumsy man he fell in love with do fatherly duties he fell more; Lucas was truly perfect. When Mark came crawling into his lap Jungwoo felt his heart combust. Mark was so selfless, smart, strong; Jungwoo could go on forever. Jungwoo was more grateful for the two men he loved than any other human could be; after all he would cross oceans for Mark and Lucas.

 

Jisung on the other hand was waking up, feeling a lot better, but was stuck somewhere between big and little. He squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head. He just wanted to be neutral. Also, where the fuck had his boyfriend gone? Making his way out of what he had gathered was Lucas’ room Jisung felt smaller. He found his way through the hall and into the lounge room. Mark was sitting on the floor, in little space, with Haechan. The giggly pair coloring some sort of picture. It looked fun, wait no.

 

Jisung shook his head again and scanned the room for his boyfriend. He saw Jeno sitting on the seat near the coffee table and Renjun with Chenle cuddled into his lap on the loveseat. Jisung’s breath got caught in his throat and his chest felt tight. Nana was sitting on Lucas’ lap. Jisung was jealous; but not of Lucas like he should’ve been.

 

“Oh Jisung-ah, you’re awake?” it was Jungwoo, “Would you like to eat something?” Jisung zoned out as Jungwoo listed off the foods he could have. He wanted to sit on Lucas’ lap. The tears were falling before Jisung even knew he was sad. Jungwoo and Jeno both moved to comfort the now regressed boy standing in the doorway; Jisung cried louder when they touched him. Lucas had managed to maneuver Jaemin off his lap and towards the boy stuck in his own head.

 

“Sungie? Lucas hyung is here now. Would you like a cuddle?” Jisung nodded and made grabby hand so Lucas picked the boy up and slips him onto his lap. Jaemin claims a spot on Jungwoo’s lap while pouting at Jisung. It made the caregivers laugh at the two littles seated on Jungwoo and Lucas’ laps respectively. Mark was very well behaved, Lucas feel more in love with him knowing the little was no longer so anxious that other littles could be around the little and his caregivers without feeling jealous.

 

Jeno and Renjun sat smiling at the five littles scattered around the newly found home in Jungwoo, Lucas and Mark’s home.


	10. Taeyongie (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae feels pretty shity, his boyfriends kinda accidently make it worse

Taeyong was tired. Uni wasn’t easy and being the second oldest was driving him insane. Usually Taeyong could come home to one of his boyfriends and just relax with them but lately that had fallen through. Taeil was never home anymore; always picking up extra shifts. Ten was studying the arts and had a dance troupe tour that he was getting ready to go away for a while with and Johnny, who was majoring in psychology and minoring in photography was swamped with assessment work. Taeyong was very unhappy. There was the addition of Mark to the friendship group, Doyoung slipping and Winwin being an emotional wreck and it was all pushing him to a breaking point.

 

He would never admit it but Taeyong was the most responsible of not only his partners, but his friends as well. While Johnny was an amazing caregiver, the male often required help from his partners in social situations due to the language barriers. Taeil was unpredictable in when he would drop and Ten was honestly just a ball of energy. Really all Taeyong just wanted some cuddles and a nap.

 

As he walked into his apartment the male caught his reflection in the window, his hair needed a touch up. He shrugged and continued into the lounge area, only to find all three of his partners cuddled up together asleep. With out him. He turned on his heels and made for the downstairs parking. He climbed into his car and pulled out of the park he was in. He wasn’t jealous but Taeyong had this belief that his boyfriends didn’t really want him, just each other and the male was very fragile in the last week. He hadn’t dropped in weeks. Taeyong drove around and found himself outside of Winwin, Kun and Yuta’s apartment complex; maybe Winwin would come and get his hair done with him.

 

The phone rang, no answer came. Taeyong called Jaehyun hoping for more luck.

 

“Hey hyung, are you alright?” it was so comforting to hear someone care but before Tae could respond a crash sounded in the background. “Shit hyung ill call you back, bye.” Taeyong stared at his phone. He dropped it on the passenger seat and drove to his hairdressers.

 

He sat almost 2 hours later with pink hair. To start he was going to just touch up the roots of his red hair but had a change of heart. He dyed his hair the same color it had been when he had first met Johnny, and when Ten moved in and when Jungwoo and Lucas got together with their cute roommate. Maybe pink was just his lucky color. Maybe pink would bring him back his lovers.

 

The only issue with pink was that it made Taeyong feel little. It was a love hate relationship with the color for Taeyong had many responsibilities. He was the groups leader in a sense, any decision affecting all of them was passed by him first, and the one person they all went to with their problems. He had always been reliable like that, when ever there was a problem the bet was that you could talk to Taeyong about it. But that left him frustrated, everyone talked to him, but no one would listen in return.

 

It was wearing down Taeyong as he drove home. The idea of his boyfriends cuddled up without him paired with his freshly dyed hair made Taeyong want to slip into little space and scream for attention but that was more of a Ten styled approach to getting what he wanted. No. Taeyong could never act up like Ten, Johnny wouldn’t love him anymore and would get rid of him. Taeyong was stuck. Not little. Not Big. He couldn’t slip, he would act out if he did. He couldn’t be big though; his emotional state was far too fragile for that.

 

Taeyong gets home on autopilot. He walked over the threshold of his front door to be greeted by the smell of Thai food, Ten must be really stressed. Taeil stands at the sound of Taeyong getting home. “Hey baby.” The words sounded wrong to Taeyong, they made his gut turn.

 

Over the threshold of the lounge room everyone was worried. Usually there’d be some form of response to that, maybe Taeyong was feeling sleepy? As Taeyong entered the kitchen he dropped his Uni bag on the floor and grabs a dirty plate off the bench. That really worried the trio of males observing their boyfriend.

 

“Baby? That plate’s not clean. Come. There’s a spare one here for you already.” Johnny tried to sooth the disheartened looking male. Taeyong placed the plate back on the counter top and moves towards his ~~Daddy~~ boyfriend. The pink haired male took a serving of food, kissed each of his boyfriends on the cheek and sat on the floor rather than on the couch with them. Ten started to play with the freshly dyed locks as Taeyong ate. If Taeyong thought about it, he would have realized his boyfriend’s plan as soon as Taeil slipped onto the floor next to him to run his fingers along Taeyong’s spine gently, but due to personal reasons (Read; Taeyong being sad and really fucking sleepy) Taeyong fell straight into his boyfriend’s trap. Johnny moved the small male up onto his lap, feeding him as the male seemed to lose all strength to do it himself. ‘Baby boy dyed his hair again.” Came a soft coo from the male feeding the smaller. Taeyong just groaned in agreement and let his eyes flutter shut. The younger was trapped on the edge of his headspaces.

 

Taeil turned to Johnny as soon as the pink haired man was asleep. “Johnny, he’s not right.” Johnny could only nod and watch over the man in his arms. What had happened to let Taeyong spiral like this? Then the youngest partner piped up,

 

“Hyung, this is worse than you or Doyoung when you first slipped.” Taeil nodded, but the youngest continued, “It’s not like it can be assessment stress. His are all over and his results are in. I don’t understand, what’s hurting ‘yongie?” Johnny just sighed and held the small man in his arms closer until they went to bed

 

The next day the boyfriends felt hopeful, Taeyong was sucking his thumb while asleep, and although they preferred if he would use a pacifier this was an improvement on last night. Johnny exchanged the sleeping male’s thumb for a green pacifier and left him to continue sleeping but when 12:30 rolled around and there was no sign of the pink haired male the trio, who were watching the harry potter series (Ten’s request) started to worry again.

“I’ll go check on him.” Stated Johnny. When Johnny arrived at the threshold of the bedroom, Taeyong was lying on his back still sucking on the pacifier but both eyes were wide open.

“Hiya Tae. How are we feeling my baby boy?” Taeyong turned his head towards his boyfriend and started to cry. Silent tears rolled down the small male’s cheeks and Johnny was scooping him into his arms in a split second.

 

Taeyong lets himself be cradled but only for a second before he scrunches up his face in distaste for the show of affection. Before Johnny could even process what was happening Taeyong was out of his lap and locked in the bathroom. It was stressing Johnny, what had they done? He padded towards the bathroom that was now acting as Taeyong’s barracks.

“Yongie? Baby I’m so sorry baby, I should have asked if you wanted cuddles. I promise I will next time, but will you please come out now?”

 

There was nothing.

 

Johnny couldn’t hold himself together if he stayed where he was. Something was wrong with his boyfriend and he’d figure it out if it costed him an arm and a leg. He pulled on a hoodie and grabbed the car keys, calling Jaehyun and Doyoung as he went. Johnny kissed both Ten and Taeil on the cheek and left to go seek some advice.

 

Taeyong couldn’t read minds, despite popular belief that he could, so when he heard Johnny stand and put on his shoes to leave he blamed himself.

 

_What have you done Lee Taeyong?_

“Shut up.”

It was a mere whisper, but the thoughts got louder.

_Fucking hell, you always fuck it all up Tae._

_How do you manage to always ruin things for yourself?_

_“_ Shut up.” it was louder, loud enough for Ten to

hear it as he walked past the bathroom.

_God, this is why Ten’s the favourite. Even Taeil’s a better little!_

_“_ Shut Up!” he screamed, Taeil panicked.

 

“Taeyong? Tae honey what’s wrong?” Taeil was desperately searching for the spare master key to all the locks in the house. “ _Fuck_ where the hell are these _fucking_ keys?”

Taeil muttered to himself.

 

By the time he unlocks the door Taeyong is sobbing violently and struggling to calm his breathing. What had happened?

 

“ ‘youngie baby, breath with me…” before he finished his sentence Taeyong had passed out. Taeil was stunned. What should he do?

“TEN!”

the younger ran into the bathroom and stopped dead in the doorway. Taeil called Johnny. After one ring the phone was picked up,

“Get home, now. We need to take Tae to a hospital.”

“wh.. what? but…” before Johnny could speak the line was dead.

 

Johnny had bolted out of the coffee shop he was sitting in with Jaehyun and Doyoung and raced home. He got home, car keys still in the engine when Taeil and Ten maneuvered a passed out Taeyong into the passenger’s seat and slipped into the back seats as Johnny buckled him up.

 

They arrived at the hospital and everything from there became a blur. Taeyong’s medical history was briefly explained by Johnny, while Ten and Taeil sat anxiously by the small male’s bedside. None of Taeyong’s three partners could explain what was happening and the doctors set to work running lab tests to figure it out.

 

Nothing.

 

Nothing was physically wrong with Taeyong. Johnny was at his wits end.

 

“I recommend you take him home and let him nest for a few days. Cancel his schedules but otherwise he should be fine. Here’s my number and you can call me if you need to after a couple days rest.” The doctor turned to Johnny and then laughed,

“I probably don’t need to give you my number when you already know it, hey Johnny?”

 

Taeil and Ten cocked their heads in confusion,

“Nah, Minsoek. It’ll be fine. How’s Chen?” Johnny replied smiling in a fond way, the doctor – Minsoek – shrugged.

 

“same old, same old. Still a brat.” The small smile and silent laugh gave away that this Chen wasn’t as bad as the doctor made him sound. Johnny chuckled, sighing he replied;

 

“I’m just glad it was you who fell for him and not me. Well I should take this one home.” Minsoek smiled and nodded. “are you sure he needs to nest, I don’t doubt you hyung but these two never have and neither has he.” Johnny quizzed. Minsoek just nodded.

 

“Yah! Trust hyungie on this on hey?” Johnny nodded, and the trio set to getting Taeyong home. He was barely conscious, but it was better than unconscious.

 

As they arrived home Johnny placed his once again asleep boyfriend on the main bed. He grabbed all the blankets available and created a nest like mound around the sleeping body. “Ten, Taeil hyung come here.” The pair did. “Come cuddle our baby with me please…” Johnny whined at the pair in the doorway. Ten practically lept onto the bed while Taeil scoffed and walked closer until he too was on the bed. Silence and then,

“Did anyone give you two the nesting talk?” Taeil shook his head, which since he wasn’t a little came as no surprise, but so did Ten which shocked Johnny a little.

 

“Well I'm gonna explain it best as I can okay?” the pair nodded,

“What’s happening right now is nesting. We’re all surrounding Tae and we’ve made him as comfortable as possible. Sometimes when people are unable to fall into headspace without getting upset it’s best for them to nest. Their partner or partners will stay with them until they are in that headspace and provide lots of love while they are in headspace and then when they come out of it they are often more able to talk about what’s upsetting them. But for now, we just need to give Taeyongie all the love, okay?”

 

Taeil wasn’t opposed to cuddling a little Taeyong. Ten was almost squealing with delight over the thought of being able to have skin-ship with his boyfriend again but only Johnny really knew what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there will be a part 2 to this sub-story I guess. im sorry not sorry about the angst lol. if you want angst go check out my NCT Mafia AU please:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471187/chapters/43764373

**Author's Note:**

> Just for clarification;
> 
> Littles: Mark, Taeyong, Ten, Winwin, Taeil – actually a neutral but we’ll get into that  
> Neutral: Jaehyun, Doyoung - also going to get into that one  
> Caregivers: Johnny, Yuta, Kun, Lucas, Jungwoo


End file.
